The home made by will and love
by The mind reader8-2
Summary: So i derailed from the Agenzia series for a while. but here is one of a scenarios i ran through my head and would not stop until it was written. what if Shepherd had survived the Blast from the Crucible and wanted to keep a promise of a lifetime.


Home

So for this fic I decided to derail myself from the Agenzia series. at least while I finish The End of All Wars fic. The editing part at least. Shout out to artilyon-rand for the will explain in a message. Also shout to Durandall and Xsen for the comments on first fic. Xsen the first anon don't be pricks and tell an author that he/she should never write anything every again. I did ask for no flames.

Disclamer: I own nothing of Mass Effect that is Bungie's legal property. I use this story as a add on to what might happen Commander Shepherd survived Mass Effect 3. This is just one opinion of what could happen.

The pain,

The pain was there.

I take in a sharp breath.

I look around seeing death,

And destruction.

I feel its embrace on me,  
on my very soul.

My mind sends me,

On a voyage of memories.

From my young days,

To my older ones.

I start to slip deeper in.

Then my mind flashes me,

The promise I made.

And intended to keep.

A home was to be built

For her.

I stood up now fighting

What I almost again called master.

I needed to fight

To build the home

I had promised

For her.

I stumble towards the buildings

Making my way through them.

Empty, depressed, destroyed.

Death kept trying to regain me.

I fought even harder.

Not for me

Oh no, not for me

For her.

I kept walking opposing pain and Death all the way.

For her I would fight.

Soon my destination came within sight.

Memories; good, bad, horrible, flooded my mind.

Stunning me. I fell to my knees.

Death pressed even harder.

So did the pain

The awful pain.

But neither could understand I will fight for her.

So I stood up now at a faster rate.

Almost jogging.

To see her.

To hold her hands.

For her

I will fight Death and Pain

Till the end of time

For her.

The base's wall now almost within reach

Someone yelled out

I did not respond

I only wanted to be with her

I did not care about the people from the base to greet me

I only wanted to see her.

I knew she wanted the same

To be with me.

Death and Pain kept up the brutal attacks.

But the memories of her

Fought with vicious dexterity

That the pains subside and Death recoiled on itself.

They hid for a minute, but no more

They tried one final time

To take me

I fell

To the knees at which were so weak

People surrounded me helping me

I did not see her.

I thought she would be there.

The pain now unbearable for most struck at me

Death pressed forward even faster

The battle I had been fighting was about to be lost

Death is my master once more

I suppose

I should have seen this coming.

Goodbye my friends

Goodbye my love.

But what is this the pains

They retreat  
Death turns to see her

Standing over me as I lay on the ground bleeding

Knowing he had not won

Now even in my weaken state I fight him.

Now I am winning the fight against him.

Now that she is here.

He will not win this fight.

I see her face in the blackness.

The blackness

It was not inviting

With her looming over me.

We loved each other.

All she said was

"Rest, you'll feel better I promise."

So I closed my eyes, and fell into the darkness

For me it seemed minutes maybe seconds.

I wake up looking still laying down.

But now there was no sky but a roof.  
I hear a voice I can't recognize.  
I wish I could see her again,

Hear her sweet just once more.

I start recognizing the voices

There was Chakwas, Garus,

Wrex was somewhere back there,

Liara, EDI, Joker, Mordin, James, Adams,

Williams was as well standing in the back somewhere.

Then I heard her voice.

Tali's voice.

She was close by.

It seemed everyone one wanted to be there when I woke up.

So I cried out through the pain and death.

"Tali!"

The voices stop.

Everyone turns to look at me.

Lying on the table.

With all my strength I could bring forth,

I cry out again

"Tali!"

I hear her footsteps coming towards me

I feel her hand in mine

I turn my head to see her behind her mask.

My cracked, scared, and bloody lips split

Forming a smile

I state in quiet low voice,

"Looks like I can keep my promise to you."

She hugs me tight.

I hug her back hearing her crying behind the mask.

I hold her tight

Noticing the smiles

From the others as they shuffle out

Quietly, allowing me and Tali our time

To be together.

For our lives.

**Weeks later Rannoch, The cliff where Shepherd had defeated the Reaper and allowed the Geth and Quarians to live in peace.**

Now the house is built.

The window I was looking out

Overlooked the cliff, and capital.

It was beautiful.  
Yet now to the matter at hand.

I ushered away the help;

Geth hardware units, Garus, Williams,

EDI, Mordin, Adams, James,

Even Liara with some help she brought.

Mostly mercs of Aria's on loan to the Broker.

Nicely each left after a quick thank you.

I now had a few minutes to prepare for her.

Tali, my love, won't you be surprised.

To see the view.

The welcome home party will be later.

First let it be me, and you.

Then others may come

And we will enjoy their company together.

For now let's enjoy each other

It toke another thirty minutes

Before she would arrive.

**Tali's point of view**

I saw the house

And was amazed.

It was beautiful

The house was all so huge.

It was a double story complex.

The color on the outside was

A sly tint of greenish-brown

With a purple undertone.

The purple was hard to spot

Even up close.

I enter the front door

Which turned out to be a

Sterilization chamber.

**Shepherd's point of view**

I hear the door slid open

Standing in the living room.

I turn to see her,

And I smile as I see she is distracted

By the beauty of the recently constructed house.

I snuck from behind her,

And put my arms gently around her waist.

And whispered as if others were in the room,

"Quite amazing is it not. My love."

Leaning back into my embrace

She whispers back in the same manner

"Yes it is. Thank you."

I go to remove her mask

Once unhitched it came off carefully

I place it on the table nearest to us

"Welcome Home. My Love."

She says back

"When I am with you I am always home."

Please review and no flames please.


End file.
